


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas fic, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, Peter is their son, domestic AU, family au, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A merry Christmas fluff oneshot!Summary: Arthur and Alfred are supposed to take their son Peter to visit Santa Claus at the mall, however Alfred seems to be missing…





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. This was the fifth call Arthur had made and he was just about to send another text when Peter tugged on his sleeve. “C’monnn,” the little boy whined.

“Just a moment honey,” the omega said, soothing a hand through the young boy’s hair. He was still young enough that he liked to wander off on his own, so Arthur had to make sure he watched over his son properly. Peter fell against his leg and held onto him, looking around the mall in wonder. There was a line next to them for visiting Santa Claus. Up ahead there was a camera station and a fenced in snowy wonderland. Santa’s chair was out of view but Arthur knew they had it set up for taking pictures- which is why he was here. Arthur and Alfred had made plans to take Peter to meet Santa Claus and then take a photo together as a family. It was Peter’s third Christmas and so Arthur felt it was important to take the boy to these kind of events when he was younger and still believed in such things.

However, the alpha was nowhere around and wasn’t answering his phone either. Arthur felt worry in his stomach for his mate- his husband. Sure sometimes Alfred was bad at checking his phone, but he’d known their plans. He’d even left before them and had planned to meet them at the mall. Arthur wondered if he was off in another store, distracted, so he didn’t want to get into line just yet.

It frustrated him the only form of communication was his cell phone and that if the cell phone wasn’t working then he was unable to reach his mate. Thoughts of the alpha in a car accident from the ice or snow or in a hospital made Arthur tense up in fear. However, he had to try to remain calm as to not startle Peter. He tried to inwardly reassure himself that if the police or hospital hadn’t called him yet then nothing had happened to Alfred.

Upset with the whole situation, Arthur ushered Peter over to the end of the line. Regardless of whether Alfred showed up in time or not, Arthur was hellbent on getting Peter a meeting with Santa Claus. The family photo could always be taken another time, in another place, but Santa Claus was only here at the mall for a while longer. Arthur and Alfred had both been so busy with work and the holiday season that this had been their one free afternoon. They had planned to meet with Santa and then do some Christmas shopping and now Alfred wasn’t even here to relax with his family!

The nerve. Arthur huffed and inched up closer to the winter scene, laid out in the middle of a shopping mall. People hustled and bustled around their line and other children pointed towards Santa Claus. Arthur tried to lighten the mood by distracting himself. Peter was looking around the mall in awe, then glancing up at Arthur.

“What is it love?” he asked.

“Where’s daddy?” Peter asked.

Arthur sighed then smiled. “Daddy should be here soon,” he lied. “What are you going to ask Santa Claus for?”

“Hmm…” Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. “How many things can I ask for?”

Arthur laughed at the question. “Well darling, I don’t think there’s a limit. However, you do have to remember that there are other children who also want presents for Christmas.” Arthur motioned to all the other kids in line. “Santa has to deliver to all the children. If you ask him for too much it will make it harder for him.”

“I suppose so…” Peter said, shifting his feet and grumbling a bit. “There are so many toys I want Mommy,” Peter whined. “Santa’s magical- he can do it,” he said with a bit of determination. Arthur smiled.

“That’s quite a lot of faith you have in him,” he commented.

Peter nodded. “Mattie said Santa can be two places at once.”

“Uncle Matthew said that? Hmmm… What else did he say about Santa?”

They inched up further in the line, now closer to where the gates were. Arthur couldn’t see Santa still but he could hear the belting laughter of the “ho ho ho” coming from over to the left. He looked around for Alfred, hoping to see him coming over to them.

“He said Santa has… like… moose that pull his sleigh. Or moose dear I don’t know… He rides around in this super awesome sleigh car and can make cookies appear whenever he wants.”

“Oh my,” Arthur said, sounding surprised. “What kind of cookies?”

“Chocolate chip,” Peter responded, then hesitated. “I think it’s chocolate chip.” He shrugged. “Whatever Santa likes I guess!”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Arthur suggested. “Then you’ll know.”

Peter shuffled closer. “I’m embarrassed…” he said, burying his face against Arthur’s leg. The omega laughed softly.

“Don’t be be embarrassed love.” He looked at his phone, hoping Alfred had called him but there were still no messages. Arthur sighed. How was he to explain to Peter their father wouldn’t be joining them to meet Santa? The boy would be disappointed.

Arthur cursed the absent alpha. He was going to give him a piece of his mind when he saw him. The line moved up more and now Arthur and Peter were only a family away from meeting Santa. Arthur couldn’t believe Alfred would just skip out on this… He didn’t believe he had just forgotten- Arthur had stressed the date and time over and over, knowing sometimes the alpha could be forgetful. He huffed and checked his phone once more.

Alfred had better have a damn good excuse, the omega thought. He heard the kid ahead of them talking to Santa Claus and looked at Peter, running a hand back through his son’s hair. He noticed Peter looked nervous and bent down in front of him to straighten his coat.

“Have you thought about what you’ll say to Santa?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “I have two presents,” he said seriously, holding up two fingers.

“I think two is a good number,” Arthur responded, kissing Peter’s cheek and standing back up. He turned as the family in front of him moved out of the way. The child on Santa’s lap hopped off, waving goodbye to him as she joined her family. Peter looked nervously at Arthur and Arthur gently motioned for him to go towards Santa. His gaze followed Peter towards Santa Claus and that’s when Arthur froze.

“A-Al… Uh-”

Peter looked back at Arthur but Arthur just smiled. “Go on darling,” he said quickly, his eyes meeting Alfred’s. Alfred stared at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly. He was dressed in full Santa costume, a big white beard on him and red hat. Despite the costume Arthur could still recognize, and now smell, his mate. Alfred helped Peter onto his lap and grinned at Arthur. Arthur was shocked. Why was Alfred dressed up as Santa Claus?

“What’s your name?” Alfred asked Peter, lowering his voice so it sounded older and less recognizable. Peter didn’t seem to realize it was his father so he nervously squirmed on Alfred’s lap.

“P-Peter,” he responded.

“Peter!” Alfred responded cheerfully. “Have you been a good boy this year?”

Peter looked back at Arthur who smiled encouragingly. Peter nodded. “Yes I have,” he responded.

Alfred smiled warmly. “You have then? Your mommy agrees?” Arthur wanted to laugh but nodded as well. “Well since you have been a good boy, what do you want for Christmas Peter?” Alfred glanced over at Arthur and winked. Peter wiggled closer and leaned over to whisper in Alfred’s ear. Alfred leaned down, listening and nodding seriously. “Right right…” Peter pulled away and glanced up at Alfred.

“Is that okay?” he asked shyly.

“Why of course it’s okay!” Alfred let out a merry laugh, letting his body shake with the sound. Alfred and Peter chatted for a bit more before Alfred was helping Peter down off his lap. Arthur moved forwards.

“Peter darling, why don’t you go see what’s over there?” he motioned to a play area where other children were. “Mommy wants to talk to Santa all right?”

Peter nodded and ran over, seeing that there were elves offering candy to the children.

Arthur marched over to Alfred. 

“Can I speak with you in private?” he asked, an angry look coming to his face. The alpha suddenly pulled him down onto his lap and Arthur squeaked, glancing over at the family next in line who looked angry to still be waiting. “This is not private. Why are you dressed like Santa Claus?” he hissed.

Alfred chuckled but then stopped. “Artie I can explain. I’m really sorry- listen okay I showed up here early you know? And I know one of the people that works here. The guy who was supposed to play Santa had a heart attack and they didn’t have anyone and I was here so they asked me to fill in for a bit. They told me that the replacement guy would be here-” Alfred glanced down at his watch. “Thirty minutes ago, but he still hasn’t showed.” He sighed. “I’m real sorry- I haven’t been able to check my phone or anything and I wanted to tell you and all but I haven’t caught a break. Do you see how long this line is?” he motioned to everyone waiting.

The omega sighed, wanting to be angry at Alfred. “Well how much longer…? I wanted to spend today with you and Peter,” he said softly, pouting a bit.

Alfred groaned. “I wanted that too Artie, you know I do…” he trailed off.

“Excuse me?”

Arthur and Alfred turned to see a girl approaching them. She looked at Alfred. “He’s here now- if you could change out of the outfit…”

“Right right,” Alfred said, relieved.

Arthur perked up some too, happy to have his mate back. He got off of Alfred’s lap as the elf workers explained to those standing in line that Santa was going to take short break. Arthur heard groans and swore he felt glares digging into the back of him.

“Go get changed but don’t let Peter see you,” Arthur said, following Alfred away from the set a bit. He kept one eye on Peter, making sure he was still with the other children. “We can’t have him finding out Santa was his father- at least not yet.”

Alfred grinned and nodded. He walked over behind the set and glanced at Arthur before suddenly wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his mate into a kiss. Arthur wasn’t ready for it and the scratchiness of the fake beard was odd to him. Despite that, the alpha still smelled heavenly and Arthur sighed into the kiss, starting to wrap his arms around Alfred’s neck-

“Mommy?”

Arthur and Alfred broke away quickly. Arthur looked to see Peter staring at them.

“Mommy why are you kissing Santa Claus?” he asked, looking upset.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat and glanced over to see Alfred also blushing.

“Your mommy was just telling Santa about er… a secret present for you Peter,” Alfred said, backing away. He forced out a laugh before turning and walking away quickly. Arthur was left awkwardly looking at Peter and wondering how he was going to explain to him.

“Right darling. Just telling Santa about another present.”

Peter frowned, pouting, eyebrows furrowing. “It didn’t look like that- it looked like you two were kisssssing.” He folded his arms.

Arthur shook his head. “Of course not dear. The only person I kiss is your father.”

Peter looked doubtful but he didn’t bring up the subject again. Arthur took his hand and led him over to some benches to wait for Alfred.

“Where’s daddy?” Peter asked, as they sat together. “Why didn’t he want to meet Santa?”

The omega pulled Peter on to his lap. “Daddy had to help some people who were in trouble.”  
Peter’s eyes widened. “Like a hero?”

“Exactly,” Arthur nodded. “He’ll be here soon, don’t worry darling. And then we’ll go get lunch together all right?”

Peter grinned, rubbing his tummy.

Alfred joined them soon and, grinning, hoisted up Peter who was excited to see his father. Arthur watched the alpha with his son and smiled softly.

“Daddy guess what!” Peter said as Alfred set him back down.

“What is it?” Alfred asked enthusiastically.

“I got to meet Santa Claus!”

“You did? That’s awesome Peter!”

“And… and… Mommy kissed him!!!”

Arthur blushed furiously. Alfred looked over and him, grinning. “Mommy did what?” he asked Peter, putting on a concerned look for show.

“Mommy and Santa were kissing, I saw it.”

“Well Mommy and I will be having a talk about that later that’s for certain,” he said sternly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Peter looked over him. “You’re in trooooouble.”

“Oh come here you,” Arthur said, chasing after Peter who let out a high pitched squeal of laughter and ran from Arthur. Arthur chased him around Alfred and caught him, scooping the boy up into his arms. Peter laughed as Arthur peppered kisses all over his face. He felt his alpha move closer to him and draw him to his side, placing a kiss to Arthur’s temple. Arthur smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas love,” he murmured.

“Merry Christmas,” Alfred responded, leaning in now to kiss Arthur on the lips.


End file.
